


Bonded

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bonding, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Finally.





	Bonded

Draco tilts his head back, his pale skin near glowing in the dim light. He looks at Severus, a small smirk on his face, his hand holding on to the older man’s. “No more waiting,” he murmurs.

Severus nods once before leaning forward, his breath warm against Draco’s bare chest. He kisses the juncture where neck and shoulder meet, the touch almost surprisingly gentle.

And then, pressure. Fangs sink into Draco’s flesh, tearing it open in a perfect bite. Blood bubbles from the wound, the beautiful crimson dripping across his collar as Severus laps at it.

Draco moans quietly, trying to watch as his mate drinks. The smell of his blood is pungent in the air, sweet and metallic. Severus’ tongue is warm, his mouth working to swallow every last drop.

Finally, Draco thinks. Just… finally.

Severus’ lips are blood red when he pulls black, his eyes shimmering with a type of possession Draco has never seen. He scoots forward to kiss him, smiling at the taste of his own blood, and then gently nudges Severus until his neck is on display.

His turn.

Severus’ fingers tangle in Draco’s hair when he bites, the pressure of his hand keeping Draco’s mouth pressed to his flesh. Draco drinks the blood like a starving man, refusing to miss a drop, and perhaps he is, Severus thinks. They've waited far too long.

He pulls back eventually, smiling with his teeth on display; tainted red and glistening. Draco runs his tongue across them slowly before leaning in for another kiss, the press of his mouth hungry and desperate. Severus can understand; they're both thinking the same thing.

Bonded.

_Finallly._


End file.
